


Pack bonding

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this request.<br/>It was supposed to be happy, but it got away from me.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack bonding

It was pack bonding night, Isaac’s idea. Derek somehow got roped into agreeing to the pack using his house every Friday for their little gatherings. Not that he minded anymore. After two months of the same routine, it was kind of nice.

But what the Alpha did mind was the pup’s constant questions about if he was ever going to tell Stiles how he felt. Yes he, Derek Freaking Hale, liked Stiles Freaking Stilinski. And Isaac wouldn’t leave it alone.

Worse yet, after the whole deal with the Nogitsune, Stiles stayed over at Derek’s house quite a bit. When asked about it, he simply shrugged and said he felt safer there. Not that Derek minded. He definitely minded waking up to Stiles curled up against him almost every morning, at least that was the lie he told himself.

The pack had finally had enough of the two dancing around each other. Tonight, Operation: Sterek was a go. Also Isaac’s idea.

Stiles plopped down in-between Scott and Isaac, “So, what’s on the menu tonight?”

Scott shrugged, “No clue.” He looked at Isaac, “Did you plan something?”

The blonde boy nodded, “I figured we could just watch a movie. It’s been a long time since we did that.”

Everyone seemed to like that idea. Stiles looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen where Derek was, “Hey Sourwolf, order some pizza would you?”  
Derek came out of the kitchen with a bunch of plates filled with sandwiches, “Hell no. Last time we did that, I was in debt for a month.”

Everyone chuckled and took a few sandwiches while Lydia and Kira picked out a movie. They ended up choosing, The Notebook and World War Z. The vote on World War Z was unanimous. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Stiles scooted closer to Scott, who looked at Isaac, time for Phase 1, “Stiles, why don’t you go sit with Derek. You’re getting a bit jumpy.” Scott said in a hushed voice.

Stiles frowned at his best friend and whispered, “Why would sitting with him make it any better?”

Isaac leaned over and whispered, “It helps with the nightmares.” He shrugged.

Stiles shrugged and climbed over the blonde and shuffled over to the other couch and whispered, “Derek, can I sit with you?”

Derek nodded and patted the cushion next to him, “What’s up Sti?” Stiles shrugged and sat down next to him, “Nightmares again?”

Stiles nodded, “Except their not nightmares when you see them when you’re awake…” He mumbled.

Derek’s stomach twisted, “Hey, it’s not your fault okay? That damn Nogitsune is the one who did it all, it wasn’t you.”

The younger chewed on his lip, “Yeah but I remember it all…” He said it in a tone that signaled he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Derek responded by wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulders and pulling him close to his side. Scott grinned at Isaac who winked at Derek. The Alpha growled low enough for only the wolves in the room to hear.

About halfway through, Stiles fell asleep on Derek’s chest, his knees tucked up to his stomach. Derek smiled at the younger boy and brushed the hair from his face. It was then that he realized just how important the human was to him.

Shocked, Derek’s gaze snapped to Isaac and Scott, who turned to look at him as they felt his gaze. Derek looked pointedly at Stiles and then mouthed, ‘mate’ to the two boys. Their eyes grew wide, as did their smiles as they danced silently in their seats.

Derek shook his head at the two dorks as he felt Stiles stiffen. Worried, he looked down to see Stiles’ face scrunched up in what looked like pain. No, no, no he thought to himself. Derek knew what was about to happen, he’d seen it many times over the past few months.

The older male looked at the pack, “Turn it off.” Lydia turned the TV off as the rest of the pack looked at Stiles, faces masked with worry.

Moments later, Stiles let out a choked yell that turned into pleading sobs, “Im sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…It wasn’t me! Please…please forgive me…”

The pack was stunned into silence at the outburst, all except Derek who pulled the boy onto his lap and held him close, and Isaac who hurried over and laid his head on Stiles stomach, as they did quite often. They knew it was useless to attempt to wake the sleeping boy. 

Derek’s stomach twisted with each cry, and Isaac couldn’t keep the tears at bay as Stiles let out a new string of cries that he hadn’t ever before, “I’m so sorry…It’s my fault. I killed Aiden…” Ethan let out a whine at that, “I killed Allison…” Scott winced and grabbed Stiles’ hand, “They’re dead because of me. I killed them. Let me die!” Derek buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder, “Just let me die…” He broke off into soft whimpers as the rest of the pack scooted closer, holding his hands, gripping his shoulders, laying their heads on him. Anything to try to comfort the broken boy.

After a few minutes, Stiles woke up, “Hey…what’s going on?” He frowned at the tear-filled faces of his friends. 

Scott told him what happened, his voice full of pain, “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

Stiles stared at his shaky hands, not answering the question. He noticed Derek was still clinging to him and poked the Alpha’s side, “I’m okay…thanks.”

Derek stared at him, eyes searching his face, “Are you though? Because you don’t seem like it.” Stiles looked guiltily at his hands, “Because sleeping at my house, crawling into my bed every night, crying yourself to sleep once you think I’ve fallen asleep…that doesn’t seem okay to me.”

Isaac lifted his head from Stiles’ lap, “We’re your family, you don’t have to pretend with us…”

Stiles stared at the boy for what felt like ages before the tears started to roll silently down his cheeks, “That’s not true…” he said hoarsely and looked at Derek, “I don’t cry myself to sleep…I don’t ever fall asleep.” He buried his face in Derek’s chest as sobs shook his body, as Derek clung to him.

After a minute or so, Derek lifted Stiles chin to look at him. Stiles averted his eyes and sniffled. Derek tapped his nose so the younger boy would look at him. Once he did, he gave him a small smile and pressed his lips to Stiles’ chapped ones and whispered so only he could hear, “Mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending sucks, sorry


End file.
